Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Words-To-Choke-Upon
Summary: It takes place five years after New Moon. Edward came back, but Bella had been in a plane crash. What happens when five years later Edward sees a mysterious girl at a concert?
1. The Killer Concert

**An. I'm really sorry, we have a lot of these, but I want to do a story like this soooo SUCK IT!**

**Yeah whatever bite me... Edward! Hahahahaah I wish!**

** MINE IS DIFFERENT!**

**I can't say how, but it is! So just pay attention, and why are you reading this when you**

**could be reading my story?! Huh? **

Edward's POV

I never wanted to come to this place. There was a concert, and there were going to be a bunch of different bands, and one of them, was sure to play a song that would remind me of HER. We were in the second row, and three people sat in front of me. In the middle was a beautiful girl with long black hair flowing down her back interspersed with deep red highlights, and on her right, was a girl with short black hair, almost like Alice's, but with thin streaks of a deep blue. On the left, was a man with brown hair, lightly tinged with a red.

I leaned back in my seat, Alice knew this was torture for me. Why would she do this? It had been five years since I had left Bella -wince- and when I had gone back, about a 1 1/2 after I had left, Charlie had told me that Bella had gotten in a plane crash, while flying to Denali, Alaska. I tried not to think about how that was where we had been at the time, but it kept showing up. If I had just decided earlier, then Bella wouldn't have died.

I sighed, and waited for the first band to start playing. I could tell by the music, and for some reason the black long-haired girl's reaction. She had jerked forward slightly, wrapping her arm tightly around her chest. Something I had done millions of times in the past 5 years. "It's okay Rose. Just stay calm." The black short-haired girl said. Let the torture begin.

Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love x7

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally x2

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

I tried to think of other things. I focused my attention on the girl in front of me. I heard the girl with short black hair whisper "Lizzie.Elizabeth Rose Masen! **(I know that's from another of my stories. NOTE- She is not his sister!) **Please Lizzie. Just try to be happy, it was 5 years ago. Please. At least learn to live with it." I saw a sparkle of silver. "Ness! Vanessa, I was in love. You think I can learn to live with that?" The man was about to say something. "And don't you dare say that she's right, Aidan. Because she isn't." I heard the pain in Elizabeth's voice, and it rivaled my own. She sounded like something similiar had happened to her, but I could never know.

Alice nudged me, and pointed to the stage. I sighed and looked directly at the stage, as the next band walked up.

The Reason by Hoobastank

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You x4

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found out a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

That was horrible. It described how I felt, and I couldn't stand it. I stayed quiet. The next songs played.

Hate Me by Blue October

(If you're sleeping are you dreaming  
If your dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked me.)

("Hi Justin, this is your mother, and it's 2:33 on Monday afternoon.  
I was just calling to see how you ware doing.  
You sounded really uptight last night.  
It made me a little nervous, and a l... and... well...  
It made me nervous, it sounded like you were nervous, too.  
I just wanted to make sure you were really OK,  
And wanted to see if you were checking in on your medication.  
You know I love you, and...  
Take care honey  
I know you're under a lot of pressure.  
See ya. Bye bye")

I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space

Chorus  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Chorus  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad hard heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

Chorus  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

Children voices:  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming,  
If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me.  
I can't believe you actually picked me

Girl: Hey Justin! x12

Going Under by Evanescence

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

My Immortal by Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Chorus

Bliss by Hinder

(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)

I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)

I woke up with my heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know

Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go oh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I, not, tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away

Chorus:  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head, get off of my bed, yeah, that's what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who throws it all away

Chorus  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Chorus  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

(Better off that way)  
I'm better off alone anyway

Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..

La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh

Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nohing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Tourniquet by Evanescence

I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more)  
I lay dying and I'm pouring  
Crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying  
Bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me?

I'm dying, praying  
Bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!

(Return to me salvation...)

(I want to die! )

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ, tourniquet, my suicide.

(Return to my salvation...)

Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should i let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And i'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

So Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could i have burned paradise?  
How could i - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

It's true  
We're all a little insane  
But it's so clear  
Now that i'm unchained

Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our mind  
But it's taking over all the time

You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice

One day  
I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day  
You're gonna drown in my lost pain

Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But it's taking over all the time

You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh you love to hate me  
Don't you honey i'm your sacrifice

I dream in darkenss i sleep to die  
Erase the silence erase my life  
Our burning ashes blacken the day  
A world of nothingness blow me away

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice

I couldn't believe it. I think this might have been Alice's doing. She had been mad at me, for the past five years, for leaving Bella, but there was nothing I could do know. A tall man with long brown hair walked onto the stage. "Okay! Last we have a new aspiring artist up, and then there is the conclusion, of New Moon. The restless, heartache. Then tomorrow, will be Twilight, famous love songs! And then you all know what the last day is!" Everyone screamed "Eclipse, making up, and lovin life!" I groaned. Alice had stopped blocking her mind, and I could see that even if I didn't want to, which I didn't, then she would drag us to this place these next days. "So let me introduce ROSE!" The man yelled. Everyone screamed, and the girl in front of me, Rose stood up, and walked onto the stage. She took a deep breath, and turned to face the audience. I gasped. She had topaz eyes, obviously vampire, and other than that, and her beautiful black and red hair, she looked exactly like her. Exactly like my Bella. But she couldn't be. I knew that. She wasn't Bella, and she just happened to look like her. I crushed the hopes, as easily as they had emerged. She was my Bella. She was a Rose. And she definately wasn't mine. She began to sing.

I'll Keep You're Memory Vague by Finger Eleven

This won't break your heart  
But I just think it could  
Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should  
To separate you from everything I do  
But I would never want to come between us two

I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me

Now I'm thinking back  
To what I said before  
I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore  
Cause it's really not that sad from here  
Because the moments I can feel you near  
They keep you close to me my dear  
And if they ever become too clear...

Now you've gone away  
Don't worry it's ok  
That you're gone away  
Further than yesterday  
But you'll never leave these scenes  
My mind replays

Where in the world have you gone now?

I Hate Myself For Losing You by Kelly Clarkson

I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that i'll pull through  
I wish you knew, I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Was the reason why he left you, in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you

Who Knew by Pink

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me  
You'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

Chorus:1

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when  
We were such fools  
And so convinced  
And just too cool  
Oh no,  
No no.  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything

Chorus:2

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

Chorus:3

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember

But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My Darling  
Who Knew

Who knew

Long Way To Happy by Pink

One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep  
No more waking up to innocence  
Say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet  
Thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know  
What love means to me but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head(losing my head)  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
Too young to know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it (didn't hurt to lose it)  
Didn't hurt to lose it (didm't hurt to lose it)  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottem of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

I drew in a deep breath. She wasn't Bella, but she sounded like she had gone through a lot of pain. Clearly enough to rival what, even I felt. She wasn't yet done, with the torture.

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

Intro - Insturmetal (16 seconds)

Verse 1  
I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on your side.

Refrain  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Chorus  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

Verse 2  
I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!

Refrain  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Chorus  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

Middle-eight  
We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were,  
Yeah Yeah!  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
Yeah!

Chorus  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you!

Insturmental - 15 seconds

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...

Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead  
Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead  
Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they  
But they don't know me, do they even know you?  
All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for actin' like you cared  
And makin' me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watchin' as I fall  
And lettin' me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Now the pain in my chest was unbearable, and I gasped for unneeded breath. This concert was getting worst, and worst. But it was out of control now. I had to hear the girl's voice again. She needed to sing. I craved it. No matter how much torture it was, I had to hear it again.

I lay back on my bed, and then I got an idea. Jasper was out hunting, and he had the best computer in the house. What if I looked this girl up? I snuck into Jasper's study, and typed in 'Rose A. Masen' Three matches came up; Rose Alice Masen, Rose Alexa Masen, and Rose Alicia Masen. I sighed, and hit on the one with 'Alicia'. A picture came up. She had long blonde hair that went to her knees, and blue eyes. Definately not her. Next, I clicked on the one with 'Alice'. A picture came up. It was her. Underneath it, was a paragraph.

_19 year old Rose Alice Masen, lives with her 22 year old brother Aidan Masen, and his new 21 year old wife, Vanessa Masen. This young aspiring singer, has been singing for 3 years, and has secrets hidden in her past. Rose enjoys singing, and dancing, and she can play the guitar and the piano. She loves classical music, and her fovorite color is deep midnight blue. She is 5'8", and she goes to college in Oregon. She loves the rain, and when it is cold outside, and she loves outdoor activities. Otherwise, she is very unknown, and her and her family, naturally sink into the shadows. _

_For her information, click on the above link._

Her information? Like her phone number and address and everything? Could they seriously put that on the internet? Well this was a private site. Most people didn't have access to it. So I clicked on the link.

_Her home phone number is : 555-7269_

_Her cell phone number is: 555-7793_

_For secret assumptions, click here._

I had to admit, I was curious. I clicked on the link. A newspaper article came up for Seattle, Washington. A large color picture of Bella came up, and the bottom of the picture was dated. December 17, 2008. It was after I left. She was smiling, but it was light, superficial. She was paler, and had shadows under her eyes. Her brown hair hung around her shoulders, and her beautiful brown eyes were...lifeless. It was the article, about her death. The newspaper was dated for January 23, 2008, and the story was mostly about Bella. Very few others had died in the crash. including the man Bella had been sitting next to, but of the few that died, even fewer bodies had been found, and the ones that were, had burned beyond recognition. Below that, Someone had taken the picture of Bella, and slowly made a few changes, changing it easily into the picture of Rose. I couldn't have been right.

That was final. It was impossible for Rose to be Bella, but there was only one way to find out for sure. After all her name was _Rose Alice Masen_ Could it be possible? I had no clue. I turned off the computer, and darted into my bedroom, just as Jasper opened the front door. I dropped onto my couch, and gently pressed in the numbers 555-7793 into my cell phone. The phone rang, and then stopped. A low voice whispered "Hello?"

**AN. Is that a cliff hanger? If so I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do anything about it right now. If you find good pictures for Rose, Aidan, or Nessa, and you mail them to for me? Thanks! Hope you like it so far. I bet you can never ever in a million years guess what I am going to do. Hmm, who is Lizzie? How was Vanessa talking to Lizzie? Are Rose, and Lizzie the same person? Is Rose, Bella? Is Lizzie, Bella? Who answered the phone? When will Edward see Bella again? Is Bella really a singer, and a vampire now? Will Bella easily except Edward back? Hmmm curious! Hahahahahaha I know that I am evil, and I enjoy it too much.**

_**ATTENTION!!**__**IF three people guess one of these questions, or others right, I will tell the third person who said it the truth to one other question. So guess. What could it hurt? READ THIS PART! READ IT!!**_

**Buh-bye now! - Brittany**


	2. Single Entity

**AN. I am really happy now! I got nine reviews, and on my other stories I only got one or two! I wanted reviews before I would update, and well I guess I got them, so here is your story. If you don't understand something, read the authors note at the bottom. I will try to explain.**

Single Entity

Edward's POV

"Hello?" "Hello." I answered back. Now that I thought of it, her voice was the same as Bella's, just off by one little unidentifiable thing. That could be changed, during the change right? "Who is this?" She asked. "I'm Edward Cullen. I saw you at the concert. I... I wanted to ask you something." "Okay shoot." "Are you Isabella Swan?"

I heard a gasp. "That's where I heard your name before! Lizzie told me. I mean Bella. No I'm not, technically. If you come over we can explain." She suggested and then gave me her address.

10 minutes later, I pulled into her driveway. I went up, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Rose stepped out. "Okay. Don't take this as a big shock. It's kind of our power, but we have seperate powers too, so just whatever you do, don't freak out." She pleaded. I nodded. She took me inside, and I could tell there were three people there, but I couldn't read their minds. "I'm sure you already know, but this is Vanessa, Nessa for short, and this is her husband Aidan. And then this... is Elizabeth, Or Lizzie. It's Bella." She explained quickly. A girl stepped out of the shadows slightly at the name Bella. She was almost identical to the other girl, except for small differences, diffrences human's would never notice: The red in her hair was slightly darker, her hair was about a centimeter or two longer, She was about an inch shorter, and her topaz eyes held a hint of the beautiful brown. "Edward?" She whispered. "Yes Bella. God I thought you were dead!" Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her. She tensed, her shoulders shooting up, almost to her ears. "Edward. You left. How can I just forgive you after that?" "Bella, I loved you the entire time. The only think that kept me from going to the Volturi, was the fact that you were still alive, and then when I thought you had died, the only thing was my family Bella. I loved you, and I still do."

She gently shrugged away from me. "I'm sorry Edward. I love you with all my heart, but I can't just forget what you did. It broke me Edward, and I want to forgive you, but... it hurt." Music gently played in the background. Great song choice, Bella. This song fit perfectly, and I knew it. I just didn't want it to.

**Not Ready To Make Nice by Dixie Chicks**

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

Why did Bella want to do this? What the heck was going on?! "Will you please explain to me, about this?" I asked, gesturing between Bella, and Rose. They both laughed at exactly the same time, in almost the exact same voice. **(one word: Creepy!) **Bella began. "Well we are kind of vampire twins. You know how with human twins, they always seem to know what the other is thinking, and everything?" I nodded. "Well it's the same for us. It's like we are connected. I can read her mind, and she can read mine, but we can't read anyone elses, and same with emotions, everything. We know everything about each other. But then, we have seperate powers too." Rose continued, "Like I have pyrokinesis, and Lizzie, here, has telekinesis. It's really cool, because when we are really close, we can both use them. I can use both, and she can use both." Wow. I was amazed. That was extrodinary. I knew I would have to tell the others, and I knew that I still had to go to the concert that night, but I was oddly calm, and yet excited. "So how did this happen?" I asked in a rush.

Bella laughed. "Well I decided to go to Denali, because it was horrible when you left, and I figured they would either know where you were, or something. But on the way there, the plane crashed. The four of us, were all on the plane, but Vanessa was the only vampire at the time. She had already met Aidan, and sher called it love at first sight. When the plane crashed, the other three of us almost died, but Vanessa saved us. She had been drikingthe hospital blood stuff, you know? And anyway, I got her to switch to animal blood, and then I switched my name to Elizabeth Rose Alice Masen, and I started singing. Rose can sing too, but she doesn't really like to. I had to pratically bribe her to go on stage for me last night. When the songs started, she had felt my pain before, and knew. The songs hurt her as much as they hurt me. I could also read her mind, and though she didn't see you, I did." I sighed gently. So much had happened, and I nodded, amazed, and speechless. Bella,. I mean _Lizzie,_ and Rose laughed. Rose picked up, "Yes. And Nessa and Aidan here, have very concealed powers. Nessa, can create an invisible shield that can prevent both psychically, and mentally. And Aidan, can take someone elses power, and use it toward them. He can turn it back at you." More music played in the background, stating I was fighting a losing battle. Bella would win.

She Hates Me by Puddles Of Mudd

Met a girl, thought she was grand  
Fell in love found out first hand  
Went well for a week or two  
Then it all came unglued

In a trapp trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

Chorus  
She fucking hates me... trust  
She fucking hates me... la la la love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings  
Like I had none and ripped them away  
Chorus

She was queen for about an hour  
After that shit got sour  
She took all I ever had  
No sign of guilt no feeling of bad

In a trapp trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

Chorus

That's my story, as you see  
Learned my lesson and so did she  
Now it's over and i'm glad  
'Cause I'm a fool for all I've said

Chorus

Trust  
La la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
She fucking hates me

18 Wheeler by Pink

Can't keep me down, down  
Can't keep me down  
No you can't keep me down  
I said you can't keep me down

Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?  
I see you tryin' to hurt me bad  
Don't know what you're up against  
Maybe you should reconsider  
Come up with another plan  
Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl  
That'll lay there and let you come first

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can treat me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down

Can't keep me down, down  
Can't keep me down, down, down  
Can't keep me down, down

Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today?  
You got your shield and sword?  
Cuz it's time to play the games  
You are beautiful  
Even though your not for sure  
Don't let him pull you by the skirt  
You're gonna get your feelings hurt

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can treat me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can treat me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down

Everywhere that I go  
There's someone waitin' to chain me  
Everything that I say  
There's someone tryin' to short change me  
I am only this way  
Because of what you have made me  
And I'm not gonna break!

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can treat me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give  
I won't give up  
You can treat me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, no

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run me over with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can treat me like a slave  
I'll go underground (I'll go underground, ground, ground ground..)  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down (Can't keep me down!!)

U & Ur Hand by Pink

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break break  
Break it down

You're in the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High five and talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) by Pink

Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here  
Watchin all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer

I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you gimme some room there will be room enough for two

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one kin' hour  
You taste so sweet  
But I can't eat the same thing every day  
Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the k alone  
Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away  
Come back

Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I'm tired  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you

He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne

There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate.

Sit on my bed alone.  
Staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.  
I clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view it's getting stale.

Sit on my bed alone.  
Staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Oh, oh, oh oh oh.

Oh oh.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh.

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah  
We've all got choices  
Nah, nah, nah, nah,  
We've all got voices  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah,  
Stand up make some noise.  
Nah, nah, nah, nah,  
Stand up make some noise.

Sit on my bed alone.  
Staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even opened up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even opened up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special.  
Cause I was special. Oh oh.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go oh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I, not, tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away

Chorus:  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head, get off of my bed, yeah, that's what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who throws it all away

Chorus  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Chorus  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

(Better off that way)  
I'm better off alone anyway

Everything Back But You by Avril Lavigne

Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine

The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
Smelled like cheap perfume  
And it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote

Chorus  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a

Bitch, Slut,  
Psycho babe,  
I hate you  
Why are guys so lame?  
Everything I gave you  
I want everything back but you

My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me  
My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see

The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times  
Now you're losing me, you're losing me now  
Because you wrote

Chorus

The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
Smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote

Chorus

I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you

I Can Do Better by Avril Lavigne

Uh, yeah you can do it

I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm ok  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Because with me, it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why

Chorus  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of it  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much Limoncello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why

Chorus

Bridge  
What'd you say  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get get out of my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey

Chorus X2

OH god Bella is pissed! "Oh god Lizzie is pissed!" I heard Rose mutter. Bella sent a glare at her, and I started laughing. "And what Mr. Bigshot is so funny?" i waved off her question and started listening. An angry Bella was something I had never really seen before, and when paired with the music, it was even worse.

Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all u'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since u've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone

Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Gone by Kelly Clarkson

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You are wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone,  
Gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

Addicted by Kelly Clarkson

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

Where Is Your Heart? by Kelly Clarkson

I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're truly  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you won't be mine

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard?  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me who's reaching out  
For your hand  
And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard?  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need it  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh

I know that you're truly  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you won't be mine

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard?  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh yeah

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard?  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?

Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson

You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson

Hear me  
Hear me

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

These songs weren't much happier, but they were softer. Still angry, but more pain than anything else. We had both gone through this, and now she wouldn't forgive me. I was horrible to her. I didn't deserve to live. I should just... Two twin voices rang out "Dont' You Dare!" I looked up. Bella whispered. "Your thinking about killing yourself again. And I am not going to let that happen Edward. Please, Edward. Don't. I will probably forgive you, but I don't know how. I love you, shouldn't I forgive you? I feel it Edward, I just can't say it, because I really don't know if it's true." She had pain etched across her face. I reached twoards her, and she grabbed my hand. "Edward, I love you. I truely do, but you hurt me. What am I supposed to say?" She was genuinely curious, as was I. What did you say when your love hurt you, and you still loved them? What did you say when you hurt the love of your existence, but you still loved them? What do you say? "I'm so so sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you. I just thought it wasn't safe for you to be with a vampire. I thought it was dangerous. I didn't want to hurt you." I could tell she was about to crack, but she fought. "Edward, I can't. i know that you and your self-blame really think that, but it did hurt me, and I don't think you understand how much." She pulled away from me. "Maybe it would be better for you to go now. If you can, will you get Alice, and maybe the others over here?" I nodded, shocked. She was so much stronger now. Before, she would do anything if I dazzled her, tell me anything, but now my little Bella was stronger, and I loved it... when it wasn't aimed at me.

As I walked away I heard shouting. A voice I hadn't heard much of today, Vanessa's, screamed. "Lizzie! Are you an idiot?! You just had the perfect opportunity, to get the love of your life back, and you just throw it away?! What is wrong with you lately?!" Bella screamed back "Well I'm sorry! I forgot that it was your life, and your the one he hurt! It was me Vanessa, not you. _He_ loved me, _he_ broke my heart, and _he_ is the one who didn't try to find me. I'm the one he hurt, I'm the one he loved, and it's my life Vanessa! It is none of you damn business, so just get the hell out of it!" She could definately hold her own. I ran back home, carefully surpressing a growl, that would have been aimed towards Vanessa. How dare she say those thing's to my Bella, my Lizzie, my love.

**AN. I'm really sorry if it isn't what you expected, or hoped for, but I like the idea, no matter how weird, and bizarre it is. **

**So here's the big. Rose and Lizzie, are not the same people. Lizzie is Bella, and Rose is just Rose. Rose and Lizzie are twins, vampire style, not in human way. They aren't actually real, flesh-and-blood sisters. So:**

**Vanessa and Aidan are married, **

**Rose and Lizzie are twins**

**Lizzie Bella**

**Rose and Lizzie are both single. **

**Lizzie and Rose know each others thoughts and feelings, and can use each others powers. **

**Lizzie is the singer, Rose was just filling in while Lizzie was hunting. **

**They drink animal blood**

**Lizzie has telekinesis (Move things with her mind), and Rose has pyrokinesis (Can set things on fire with her mind.)**

**Vanessa can block attacks, such as vampire powers and psychical.**

**Aidan can take someones power and use it against them. (Like he can take Janes power, and make **_**her **_**feel the pain of her own power.)**

**Yes Lizzie is pissed at Edward, and wont' forgive him until at least the fifth chapter, but maybe even futher. **

**Lizzie and Rose were stangers before the plane crash. **

**NO Lizzie and Rose aren't really related. (I'm stealing from my life, thanks MOM! And Chris! (My Step-dad)) Rose's mom's name is Ronda, and her fathers name is Chris. She is in no way related to Charlie, or Renee!**

**Vanessa is not a bitch! She is super sweet, but she didn't want to see her sister hurt again by Edward's sudden appearance. **

**By the way, you'll find out later, but Bella wasn't really to surprised, because she had a feeling, and had sent the picture change thing to the website Edward had been on. Yep that was her doing!**

**Disclaimer-For all Chapters! I do not in any way own Twilight, or the characters, I just made up Vanessa, Aidan, and Rose.**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and it was up to your expectations! Please review!**


	3. Almost Lover

**AN. This probably isn't going to be that good, but I want a little bit of heartless romance. I can't really explain to well, but I hope that it is good, and that you all like it, but I never know. Whenever I think you will like a chapter, or a story you don't and whenever I think you will hate it, like with this one, you always like it. So who knows? This is during that day, and at the concert that night. It is a little bit of angst, mixed with paternal, and a bit of romantic love. Enjoy!**

Almost Lover

Edward's POV

I decided to go back to Bella...Lizzie's house after the rest of the family told me that they had to go hunting, and would meet us at the concert. From a little ways away, I recognized the once familiar sounds of piano keys, someone was playing the piano, or was going to. They were just softly touching the keys, as if trying to remember a song. Then they stopped. I slowly crept up to the window, and peered through. I saw Bell...Lizzie sitting at a piano, in the living room. Their living room was very modern, and decorated in reds, black, white, and silver. The piano was older, and was a cherry wood. She was biting her lip, and looked like she was going to cry. I wondered if leaving earlier today had been a bad idea. Had she been able to talk herself into hating me? Or was she in pain? She put her fingers to the keys, and began to play a soft, sad melody. Then she began to sing.

Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, ever forget  
These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I held back a light sob. She could never know I was here. I knew the truth now. She was mad. She was pissed, but not for the reason I thought. She was so angry with me because she thought I was playing with her. She still believed my lie, even now. Even after I told her the truth, Be...Lizzie believed my lie. She was in pain, and still hurting from what I did to her, and when I told her the truth it just hurt her more. She thought I was trying to pull the same 'trick' with her again. I shook my head, and I dropped lightly to my knees, silent enough so that she wouldn't hear me, especially over her playing. Suddenly, I felt a cold wind, but I was too out of it to try to read the vampire's mind. Once her song had ended for the second time, I heard a strangled sob. I heard a light thump, and then Alice's arm's were wrapped around my shoulders. "Edward. You need to go talk to her. Tell her the truth. Don't lie, don't try to protect her, just be open, and completely honest with her. With that, there can be no flaws. Edward, she still loves you, and she is right. She will forgive you eventually, but what you do, changes how long it takes, and what happens first." She winced lightly and I tried to read her mind. She sighed when she saw my eyes, and then opened her mind to me.

I was pulled into two visions: _I was pulled back by someone. They braced their knee on my back, and Bella tried to run towards me, but was jerked back into a guys arms, as she struggled. "Edward!" She screamed. "I love you! I love you with all of my heart!" "I love you too, Bella!" I shouted back to her. She sobbed. "I know Edward. I know that now! I believe you!" My heart soared. The knee pressed harder into my back, and then the thing I expect least happened. The man that held Bella flipped her around, kissed her and then killed her. I sobbed and jerked forward, breaking away from the man that had once held me. It was too late, Bella was dead. I dropped to my knees, in the accumulating mud, sobbing. The love of my life was gone. Gone._

I was pulled into the second vision a moment later: _The second vision was similiar, but it started with the two of us in an alley. The Volturi stood in front of us, and a brick wall was at our back. Bella's hair had fallen forward in front of her face, and I heard a soft sob. She pushed her hair back, and looked up at me. "I know I was wrong. Edward, I love you, I trust you. I believe you." "I love you so much, Bella." I said back to her. "I know that now. I should have believed you before. You didn't deserve what I put you through." I shook my head. "Your wrong Bella. I deserved it and more. I love you, I shouldn't have hurt you." Bella shook her head, but didn't say anything. Instead she looked up, and her hand flashed out to grab mine. She squeezed it tight. Aro's voice rang out "Well isn't that sweet? The lovers are back together! Let's see if love really does conquer all." Bella and I stepped forward, and then the vision was a mass of black cloaks, and nothing could be seen. The last thing I heard was Bella and my own screams ringing through the alleyway, before all went silent._

I pulled out of Alice's mind, and looked at her. "When did you have these visions?" "Last night. The first when you decided you were fighting a losing battle, and the second when you thought about killing yourself. I can't let either of those happen. I am not losing my sister, or my brother, and I am certainly not losing both, especially when it is my brothers fault, and I have the power to prevent it." I nodded, and looked back through the window. B...Lizzie was on her knees in front of the piano sobbing. I wouldn't let her hurt anymore. I am going to fix this tonight at the concert.

--

Edward's POV

About two hours after I had left Bella's house, I found myself sitting in the car, as Rosalie drove us to the concert. I thought of how I could possibly fix this mess that I had made. Hmm, what if I told her that I didn't deserve her, and she didn't do anything to deserve to have a monster like me? Suddenly Alice had a vision, and then screamed "Edward don't you dare!" "What?!" I shouted back surprised. "If you tell Bella that you aren't good enough for her, you guys will get in an arguement about it, and Rose will have to go after her, while Emmett attempts to teach you something about women, that doesn't go well, and then Rose and Bella get killed. I am not losing to sisters and getting two catatonic brothers. Got That!" I nodded, and Rose asked casually, "So how did Bella and I die?" I rolled my eyes, and then Alice said, I don't knwo, they were these huge creatures, they looked like giant wolves, **(Pretend Alice can see them, when it involves Bella. Like a weird Vampire twin quirk.) **but they were huge, and Bella seemed to recognize one of them, because when she saw them she said "Jacob." I rolled my eyes, and wondered if it could possibly be that dorky little boy Jacob from the reservation, that had intruded during prom. His name had been Jacob...Black! That was it! Wait wasn't his grandfather Ephraim Black? Wasn't that the alpha of the wolf pack we made a treaty with? It couldn't be could it?

We sat down in the second row, right behind Rose, Aidan, Lizzie, and Vanessa. They all turned, when we got to our seats, and Lizzie stood up. "Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett." She said before hugging them all. Rosalie actually smiled, and then Lizzie turned to send a glare at Rose. "Can you stop singing Britney Spears?!" She half-screamed. I read Rose's thoughts. She was singing Gimme More, and my family, along with Vanessa, and Aidan laughed. Rose shrugged, and continued singing it. "Alright you guys, this is my vamp twin Rose, this is my brother Aidan, an dthen this is Vanessa, or Nessa, Aidan's wife." Everyone greeted eahc ohter, and I noticed that Rose, and Nessa, Jasper and Aidan, and Rose, Alice and Bella were getting along. I had noticed that Rose was kind of similiar to Bella, but she was more daring, and reckless, and she was too curious for her own good. She stood up from where she was sitting. I saw her out of th ecorner of my eye, but then retreated back into my thoughts until she spoke.

"She loves you, you know." I looked up in surprise. "How can she? Why should she?" It didn't make sence, she shouldn't love me, I hurt her, and it shoudl be a crime to hurt an angel like that. "She doesn't think she's an angel, Edward." I looked up at her in surprise. "I've gotten very used to reading people's faces, it helps a lot, to understand them. You were thinking that it should be a crime to hurt an angel like Bella.Here. I'll let you see." I was confused how could she show me? She noticed my confusion. "We can let each other read our minds, or whatever their power is, but they can't do it without our permission." I nodded.I was pulled into her mind: _Bella stood in the living room with Aidan. "God Lizzie! Are you an angel?" She laughed. Her smile turned evil and mischevious "No. Actually I am the opposite. I am anything but an angel." "Are you sure?" She laughed again. "Of course I am. I am not an angel." "But your perfect! You can do like anything!" "No I can't Aidan. I can cook, which is no use in a house full of vampires, and I'm plain. I was, a complete klutz, and I have no special talents. How is that a description of an angel?" "Well yes the cooking is no use, but you are not plain. You are very beautiful, and your not the stupid supermodel pretty, your more like girl-next-door kind of beautiful. You probably were a klutz, but you do have talents! You can play the piano beautifully, and you can sing, and so many others, that are more natural, like how you can see the beauty in everything, except yourself, and you can always keep your temper, and other emotions, under control." She rolled her eyes. Those aren't true. Oh and those things you did say, they all came with the vampire thing. I was completely different as a human." Aidan rolled his eyes, and the memory faded. _

"She really doesn't see herself clearly does she?" Rose shook her head no. "She has to go up on stage soon, but I promise you that not all of her songs are bad. Some of them aren't even about the two of you. But she does love you, Edward. By the way, she excepted your lie because she doesn't think she deserved you, and she was thinking 'If you get a taste of heaven, is it really right to grieve when it ends?' It was really stupid. She thinks that she isn't right for you, and that 'her league, and your league were two spheres that simply did not touch.' So she was thinking that if you wanted to leave, she wouldn't try to stop you. 'She had enjoyed it, but it was over'. Would you stop her if she didn't want you anymore?" I shook my head. These were really Bella's words?

A man stepped on stage, and yelled "Alright are you ready for tonights concert?!" "Yeah!" Everyone screamed back. "Okay tonight young singer Lizzie is going to be singing for us!" Everyone screamed. Lizzie stood up, and stepped up the steps onto the stage. I noticed that she was wearing black stiletto boots, dark jeans, and a black and red corset top. She screamed. "Are you ready?!" "Yeah!" Everyone screamed back. I saw her smile, before she grabbed a CD, and put it in the CD player off stage. The music began to play, and she began to sing:

Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows

American Idiot by Green Day

Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink

Life Is Beautiful by Sixx: A.M.

Beautiful Tragedy by In This Moment

18 Wheeler by Pink

Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) by Pink

Long Way To Happy by Pink

U & Ur Hand by Pink

Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood

This Kiss by Faith Hill

You Give Me Love by Faith Hill

Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me by Faith Hill

I Love You by Faith Hill

Me You and The People by Lifehouse

Trouble by Pink

Love Song by Pink

Just Like A Pill by Pink

My eyes were wide as I stared up at the stage, at Bella, Lizzie. She still loved me, she really did. She was just really pissed at me, because she thinks I don't love her, and that I am trying to decieve her. I was starting to understand Bella's anger, and it was very reasonable. Now the only question was how to get her to believe that I really did love her. How was it possible to get the most stubborn person on the planet to believe you? I thought through my options, and then I heard screams. My eyes jerked back up to the stage. Nothing was happening, but I saw Lizzie's eyes go wide, I jerked around, and I saw three large wolves running through the crowd, and when everyone was gone, except for the vampires, they stopped. _So you having fun hanging all over my girlfriend?_

I had heard that voice before, but they had been almost nothing alike. Bella jumped off th edge of the stage, and landed gracefully about a foot away from me. "Jacob what are you doing here? And why are you harassing Edward with your mind?" He shifted back to a human and got dressed, and Bella's slight anger towards me before was nothing, compared to the serious anger now. Bella was completely pissed off. "Jacob Black get the hell out of here, and take Quil and Embry with you." They had shrunk back behind Jacob, slightly embarrassed that they were here, and afraid of Bella's anger. "NO! I am not just going to watch my girlfriend and her ex hang all over each other!"

"What the Hell?! I've told you this before Jacob! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. GIRLFRIEND!! Are you insane? Just because you ask me out like every day, doesn't mean I am your girlfriend. I went to the movies with you once, and Mike was there too, and got sick halfway through. I don't think that qualifies as a date Jacob!" I rolled my eyes. So Jacob was in love with Bella and he thought she was his girlfriend? Weird. He was a werewolf, and we were mortal enemies. It was strange, that he loved her.I heard a low growl, and was pulled from my thoughts. I looked at the wolf. He looked scared. The noise grew looked at Bella and Rose. It was them. It got even louder, but this time, it changed a little, and I noticed Rosalie had joined in, along with Nessa. The three wolf pups back up a little, and Jacob said "Lizzie this isn't over. You are still my girlfriend, and you are mine!" They changed again, and ran off into the nearby forest. I was shocked.

**AN. So how did I do? Was it in any way good? Please review, and tell me if I did as bad as I think I did. PLEASE!**


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

**AN. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I kept thinking, why am I not getting any more reviews? Then I realized, how can I get reviews when I have had the same chapter up for so long? I needed a new one. This chapter leaves off right where the last one ended, at Jacob Black bursting in and interrupting the concert, claiming Lizzie was his girlfriend, and then he ran off, right? Okay, let's get this rolling, and maybe I'll finish before I have to get off at 3:00 pm.**

Behind Blue Eyes

EPOV

After the three wolves ran off, the growling ceased. I turned around fully to look at Lizzie, shocked. She was still tensed, but once everyone else had relaxed, she sank into one of the chairs. I turned to Lizzie's sister, Rose, and said slowly, cautiously "Rose, what was going on why did he think Lizzie was his girlfriend?" She seemed slightly irritated. _Everyone calls me Kris, Edward. K.R.I.S. Kris. Not Rose. My full name is actually Kristine Rose Alice Masen. Kris. _I smiled, and nodded. "Well, I think Lizzie should explain it. After all, it is about her." I nodded again, and turned to Lizzie. "Lizzie?" I asked cautiously, nervous about her reaction. She sighed, and pulled her hand away from her face.

"It started not that long after you left actually. I remembered how Jacob was always so cheerful, and happy, so I decided to go to La Push to see him. I knew almost immediately that when I had flirted before, I had done a better job then I thought, and Jacob believed that now that you were gone, that we could be together. He asked me out almost every day, and every time I said no. He got a little more forceful with it, and I went with him and Mike to the movies. Halfway through Mike got sick, so we took him home, but Jacob wasn't acting right. After that he ignored me for almost two weeks, and I later found out that was when he had gone through the change into a werewolf. When I saw him again, he gave me clues, and I found out what he was. But then everything changed. He started demanding that I go out on a date with him, and he started telling everyone I was his girlfriend, but it strangely helped. I was focused solely, on telling him and being forceful, while trying not to make him so mad that he got pushed over the edge, that I was able to think clearly past the fact that you had left, and realized that you might be with the coven in Denali, or that they would at least know where you were living. Then I decided to leave, and Jacob was angry. He tried to stop me, and even followed me to the airport. We both knew that Nessa was a vampire, when we saw her, and Jacob somehow knew that I would end up a vampire." She paused here. Even then, I was shocked.

Nessa picked up the story. "When he found out the plane crashed, he came to the town. When he found us, he found them all in the process of the change. He tried to fight with me. He wanted to take Lizzie with him, but I wasn't going to let a young ignorant werewolf take a changing vampire. I wouldn't let him, and he was angry. Once they woke up, Jacob came to us again, and this time, Lizzie didn't even know. He immediately came to me, and told me that he was taking his girlfriend."

Lizzie took a deep breath. "He came up the next day, and he tried to take me with him, but I was young and strong. I fought with him, and he got pissed. When I told him that I wasn't his girlfriend, he began screaming at me. I argued with him, and when the others came outside, they tried to get him to leave. I remember that he grabbed my arm, and tried to pull me away, but I freaked, and he flew backwards. When I finally forced him to leave, he was screaming that I was his girlfriend and that if I ever cheated on him, both me, and the man would die." She rolled her eyes as if it was no big deal. She didn't see what a serious problem this could pose for both of our families.

She stood up again, and she put her hand gently on my arm. "Edward. It's not that big of deal. You don't know what we are capable of. Then think about it. Twelve powerful vampires, seven of which have extra powers. This is nothing to worry about. You don't need to be." I couldn't stop worrying. What if Lizzie got hurt? I couldn't let that happen. I knew that she could handle herself, but she was still fragile, and I don't know what's going to happen. Even Alice didnt' know.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and reached out, grabbing Kristine's hand. Suddenly, Lizzie pushed me back, forcing me to sit in the chair behind me, at the same time that she set a chair to her left on fire. Then Kristine pushed Aidan back so he was sitting, and set a chair on her right on fire. They worked in perfect harmony, and I rembered their other power. They can read each other's thoughts and feelings. They dropped their hands, and Lizzie turned to me, making every chair behind me collapse at the same time, while Kris turned, whipped her hand around fire erupted, and then was abruptly put out. Then she did something that amazed me. She turned and sent a ball of fire toward's Nessa, and Aidan, but it stopped in midair, as if it had hit some kind of force-field, and I saw that Nessa had planted her feet, and had her arms trust out in front of her. I turned to Alice, to read her mind, but I couldn't. _What the hell?_ Aidan laughed. He could borrow powers. Everyone's thoughts came back, and I stood there shocked. They were powerful. They could definately handle themselves.

--

About an hour later, we were all back at there house. We sat in a modern living room, decorated in black and silver, with pictures of all varies on the walls. In each picture, everything was black and white, except one thing would be hand-painted red: a rose, lips, a dress, etc. Nobody was speaking, and Lizzie rolled her eyes, before standing up, and turning on the radio. Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit started. **(AN. This is only two songs in this chapter, just let me do the lyrics.)**

Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!

Discover l.i.m.p. say it (x4)  
No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

I had to admit. It was a good song, though sad. Where had Lizzie ever heard a song like this? I hoped some of the other songs that she played would be happier, and not hit such a soft spot.

Hand In My Pocket by Alanis Morissette

I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
I'm high but I'm grounded  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby

What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five

I feel drunk but I'm sober  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
I care but I'm restless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby

What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be quite alright  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette

What it all comes down to  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving the peace sign

I'm free but I'm focused  
I'm green but I'm wise  
I'm hard but I'm friendly baby  
I'm sad but I'm laughing  
I'm brave but I'm chicken shit  
I'm sick but I'm pretty baby

And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing the piano

What it all comes down to my friends  
Is that everything's just fine fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is hailing a taxicab

I tuned it out. "What are we going to do about the situation with the wolves? Does anyone know how many there are?" Everyone shrugged except Bella. "Well I think at this point there is 10, but that was a while ago, and there might be more, but we don't have to worry. The only one's Jacob got to follow him here were Embry and Quil. We can easily handle three, no big." But would the others come if they believed them to be in danger? As Bella said, we were twelve powerful vampires, seven of which had extra powers. Worse yet, if the wolves got involved, would the Volturi get involved to prevent the fight that would surely ensue? I spoke these thoughts aloud, and Bella bit her lip, an unconscious habit that had refused to fade with the change, a fact that I was overjoyed about. "Well the wolves might come, but who can say that there would be a fight. Nessa and I stood, and she turned to us. I spoke first. "I heard his thoughts, and he is determined to make you his, and I won't let that happen. I also know for a fact that every person in my family will fight for the others, and the ones they love." Nessa spoke. "I will do anything in my power to protect Aidan, and he will, no doubt, do the same, but you and I both know that you, Bella, will do anything to protect the Cullen's, especially Edward, and there is no point in denying it. I also know that Kris, as your twin, will do the same. We will fight Bella, there is not a doubt about that."

She nodded, and I was sure that tears would be sparkling in her topaz eyes, had the chance not been taken from her. I wanted to sob at the pain that showed within her, at this moment of weakness. She had never been this open before, so vulnerable, and the force of power in her eyes shocked me to a point that I couldn't speak. "Your right, though I have every right to deny whatever I want, but we will beat them, I can just feel it." Kris nodded. "I feel it too." I turned to Alice. _Sorry Edward, all I can see is this..._ I was pulled into a vision, the edges blurred, nothing too clear. Bella stood, with a man behind her, gripping the tops of her arms, holding her in place, but his face was unclear. He was obviously a vampire, and I could tell that Bella was fighting furiously against his hold. The vision widened, only the faces of my family, and Bella's clear. Each held by their arms, in similiar situations as Bella. The vision made absolutely nothing clearer, and it irritated me. When would this happen? Was it harmless? I doubt it.

**AN. Sorry, I know this chapter isn't very interested, but at least I have updated right? I'm actually updating three reviews earlier than I wanted, and I'm writing a new story, so I deserved to be able to write a horrible chapter.**


End file.
